ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Iron-Man/Mind Games
This is the second issue of Amazing Iron-Man. Transcript * Tony: '(VO) As you may remember, yesterday.. I left Harley behind with Mandarin. And i didn't bother to check. What's going on with me?! I have to figure this out today.. The issue begins with Tony reading. * '''Tony: '(reading) How to find out you're crazy. Chapter One? Mind Games?! He throws the book at his suit. * 'Morgan: '''Dad, can i talk to you for a second? It's about that drawing academy you sent me too. * '''Tony: '(VO) Now this was the hard part, i don't want to hurt her or her feelings. But my current state is effecting my thoughts.. Morgan then walks closer to him. * 'Morgan: '''Dad? Are you okay? * '''Tony: '''Of course I am, Morgan.. I can't talk to you right now. I'm busy doing something that you don't wanna know. * '''Morgan: '''Should I bring mom here? So she can cheer you up- * '''Tony: '(shouts) ...GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY BRAT! Morgan then walks away, crying. * 'Tony: '(shouts) ...AND DON’T TELL YOUR MOM THAT I’M SHOUTING AT YOU! Outside at Tony's home. * 'Peter: '''Woah, MJ. Did you see that? * '''MJ: '''See what? I only see your master's daughter crying to her room. * '''Peter: '''I'm aware of that. But look how Mr. Stark is acting like. His hair is messed up, his eyes are really red. What's going on with him? Yesterday, he was calm and told me about how my day was.. Now this? MJ then shurgs. *'MJ: 'It doesn't really mater anyways. So, are we hanging out with Ned tomorrow? *'Peter: 'That depends actually, I'll hang out with you guys as soon as Mr. Stark is feeling okay. *'MJ: 'So you're not coming back home? Instead of doing that. Your stalking him. *'Peter: '(sighs) I wasn't planning to stalk him, that's wrong. Meanwhile, in a dark place. * '''Harley: '...W-Where am I..? * 'Mandarin: '''A place far away from your master! Because I won! * '''Harley: '''Okay, I have a question. Why are you all of an sudden acting childish? * '''Mandarin: '''Me? Childish? Why are you comparing such a thing from me? * '''Harley: '''I just find you weirdly amusing, that's for sure. * '''Mandarin: '...SILENCE! Now you only have one option or die... *'''Harley: Fine, tell me what's the option? I'll do anything! Just please don't kill me. Mandarin then laughs as he takes out a machete. *'Mandarin:' Isn't it obvious? I want you to do the only thing sidekicks cannot resist doing. *'Harley:' ...And that is? *'Mandarin:' Betray your master. And before you say anything at ALL. You don't really have a choice. Either that or your life gets it. Meanwhile with Tony, we see him sleeping. And also see inside his mind. *'???:' I guess they'll never miss you... *'Tony:' I recognize that voice anywhere...THANOS! *'Thanos:' Well, well, well. I haven't seen you since a vision ago. Tell me, how is your corrupted mind going? *'Tony:' It was going well until you existed... *'Thanos:' This is the final time I might corrupt your mind again. Besides I have seen the future. I'm going to get the gauntlet and erase half of existence. *'Tony:' What happens next? *'Thanos:' I live a peaceful life. You might still be alive, trying to stop me.. Anyways I have important business to do. Raising my children. Gamora seems like a great role-model.. You will forget all of this. Tony then wakes up. *'Pepper:' Tony, are you alright? You shouted at Morgan. *'Tony:' Yeah, I'm fine. I feel a bit refreshed now. But I have one problem, I need to find Harley. The comic ends. Category:Comics Category:Comic Books Category:Marvel Grand Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas